Dream in A Dream
by kencall rise
Summary: Bae jinyoung tidak pernah menyangka bahwa Lee Daehwi akan mengandung anaknya [YoungHwi Couple] Bae Jinyoung x Lee Daehwi
1. Chapter 1

Dream in A Dream

.

.

.

* * *

Bagi Bae Jinyoung , Lee Daehwi adalah segalanya

Bagaimana orang itu tersenyum , baginya itu merupakan pemandangan terindah

apalagi saat Lee Daehwi mendesah menyuarakan namanya dibawahnya

itu merupakan keajaiban mengingat dulu mereka adalah musuh bebuyutan saat masa - masa sma

" Chagiya " daehwi menyembunyikan helaian rambut pirangnya diantara leher jinyoung, jinyoung terkekeh dan tangannya terulur untuk mengusak surai halus istrinya

" Ada apa hm ? " tanya jinyoung, Daehwi menjauhkan kepalanya lalu tersenyum manis sekali membuat Jinyoung ingin melumat bibir penuh milik pemuda Lee itu

" Aku Hamil " ucapnya

" Mwo?! "


	2. Chapter 2 : Flashback

**_Dream in a Dream_**

Little CrazyPie present!

* * *

Daehwi,-pemuda manis dengan kadar keimutan overload yang membuat om - om pedo gigit jari pengen nyulik itu sibuk menghapus papan tulis di kelas

sial

sial

sial!

kalau bukan gara - gara si Bae-Tembok-Jinyoung menyebalkan yang tidak ada kesan menyenangkan sama sekali itu, mungkin saat ini ia sudah berada di rumah menikmati segelas coklat panas sambil bersantai di depan tv

' Sialan sekali memang si tembok itu ' Daehwi merutuk

" Hey cepatlah menghapus nya ! " perintah Jinyoung, sementara Daehwi bersumpah ingin menghajar si tembok itu kalau ini bukan di sekolah, banyak kamera cctv disini masalahnya.

" KAU! " Daehwi membanting penghapus ditangannya,

sementara Bae Jinyoung melongo saat melihat teman imut yang notabene saingannya ini marah - marah

" GUA CAPE BEGO LO BANTUIN KEK BUKANNYA NYANTAI DUDUK AJA , SEMENTARA GUA KERJA! " ok Daehwi marah - marah pemirsa,

sementara Jinyoung hanya terkekeh melihat Daehwi marah - marah, gaada serem - seremnya sama sekali

SUMPAH!

" udah beres kan ? ngapain lu marah - marah cebol " celetuk Jinyoung membuat Daehwi melempar tas ke arahnya

" Au ah bodo , musnah aja lo! " Daehwi pun memilih pergi meninggalkan Jinyoung yang berdiri mematung,

" Dia pms ya ? " ujarnya pada dinding


	3. Chapter 3 : under the rain

**_Dream in a Dream_**

Jinyoung x Daehwi

Little CrazyPie present!

* * *

Jinyoung tersenyum begitu menatap Daehwi yang kini menunggu hujan reda dengan bibir mengerucut lucu seperti anak bebek, rupanya tadi setelah daehwi selesai menyelsaikan tugasnya. ia segera pulang, namun karena hujan turun daehwi mengurungkan niatnya

" sendirian aja ? " tanya jinyoung, sementara daehwi mendengus kesal dan memilih tak menatap jinyoung

jinyoung terkekeh, namja itu mengambil sebuah payung transparan dengan sisi berwarna biru pada sisi - sisi gagang nya (ngerti? yaudah /lah)

" daehwi-ya " belum sempat daehwi menoleh, jinyoung sudah lebih dulu merangkul badannya dengan satu tangannya yang bebas agar daehwi tidak kehujanan

BLUSH!

wajah daehwi memerah tatkala ia dirangkul oleh jinyoung, sementara jinyoung merasa pipinya menghangat dan jantungnya berdesir halus. rasanya sangat menyenangkan

sensasi serupa dirasakan oleh daehwi, perutnya seperti diterbangi jutaan kupu - kupu berwarna - warni seperti kupu - kupu yang ada di kartun masha and the bear yang sering ia tonton

jinyoung berinisiatif melangkahkan kakinya lebih dulu dan daehwi mengikuti.

keduanya sibuk dengan pikiran masing - masing dan keduanya berjalan keluar dari arena sekolah

saat mereka berada di jalan yang lengang,

jinyoung melihat sebuah sepeda motor yang melaju lumayan kencang ke arah keduanya, namun daehwi berada disisi jalan

" awas! " daehwi terkejut tatkala jinyoung menarik tangannya dan memeluk daehwi dengan kedua tangannya sementara payungnya terjatuh

keduanya menjadi basah terkena air hujan , namun daehwi tak peduli sama sekali dengan air hujan

yang ia pikirkan adalah jinyoung,

" syukurlah kau baik - baik saja " ucap jinyoung

daehwi berkaca - kaca, lalu dengan segenap kekuatannya ia memeluk jinyoung

" terima kasih " lirih daehwi, jinyoung mengelus rambut daehwi yang lepek karena air hujan

" it's okay dae " balasnya seraya mengecup rambut daehwi

* * *

 **TBC**

 **a/n : Hey yo! sudah lama aku a update :D kalian kangen ga ? GAAA :D**

 **aku rasa ini ff terakhir aku tentang jinhwi maap kalo kurang ngefeel :(**

 **maaf banget aku rasa aku berhenti menulis jinhwi :')**

 **tapi aku tetep suka jinhwi kok :D**

 **semangat buat author yang nulis jinhwi :D**

 **kalian yang terbaik ^^**

 **Last,**

 **SELAMAT HARI RAYA IDUL FITRI MOHON MAAF LAHIR DAN BATIN ^_^**


End file.
